Coming Together
by MasquedAngel
Summary: Seven years. It had been seven years since all of them stopped talking. It hadn't been intentional, of course, but over time, people drift apart. Sometimes, if they're lucky, they come together again. Nagisa-centric. Future AU. Rated T. Pairings inside.
1. Chapter 1

Hello there. Thanks for clicking on my story! The pairings aren't going to happen immediately, but they will eventually be Reigisa, Rinharu, and a side of past Makoharu. Flirting happens all around because why not? Oh, and just a small warning, Nagisa cross dressing is going to happen a lot in this fiction. If you don't like that, then please don't read this. As of now, this story will remain at T unless you ask for smut. If that happens, I will warn all of you lovely people.

I don't own Free! If I did, there'd be a whole lot more fan service.

* * *

Nagisa pushed open the window to his suite. It was such a beautiful day, he couldn't help himself. He loved the view of the park below. Finally, he was back in Tokyo.

You see, after he got out of college, Nagisa still didn't know what he wanted to do with his life. He decided to travel for a while until he found what he was looking for. It wasn't until he found himself in Los Angeles, California that something called to him. Acting. Nagisa found it exciting and fun. He started by playing as an extra. Because of his bubbly personality, he made the right friends. It only took a year before he landed a leading role in a movie. His career took off from there.

Being back in Japan brought back a thousand memories of his old life. It almost felt like a different person's memories. Or maybe just an old movie he acted in.

Even so, he found that he missed living so simply. Being an actor in the United States was so much more glamorous than being a boy on his high school swim team. Over time, he missed Japan.

When he finally caught a break between film contracts, he decided that returning to visit his family and home would be his best option. It had been too long since his last visit three years ago.

He sighed and continued to gaze out his window. Being famous was fun, but he hated never being a regular person anymore. He missed the little things, like walking to the closest convenience store to buy sweets when he felt like it. Now, he was told what to do and what not to do all the time by his manager. "Eat healthy, small proportions in public. Flirt with this popular actress. Don't go anywhere without your body guard."

All of it was exhausting. He had the most fun while he was filming because he generally loved the roles he took on and dedicated himself to them. Also, the movie premieres were fun, too. But down time between movies was the most annoying. His manager cracked down on him about everything.

Except now. Now, he was in Japan. Nobody was telling him what to do for the next few months. He was going to go back to being Nagisa Hazuki, simple citizen of Japan, if only for three months.

The first thing he was going to do was wander around Tokyo in disguise. He wasn't sure how popular he was around here, but he didn't want to be treated like he was in America.

He took out his long brown wig and brushed out some tangles. He figured going undercover as a girl would be the safest, all things considered. His body guard was still in the US. If he were to run into trouble, he didn't want to think about it. Once he finished brushing out the knots in his wig, he put on his wig cap. Before putting on the wig, he took out green colored contacts.

After he adjusted the wig, he gave himself a good glance over. His frame was small enough to make it work. The bangs and loose curls framed his face just right. Nobody would guess he was a guy. They would think he was a foreigner girl. The only problem he had was the clothes. He wasn't sure what he wanted to wear.

He looked at the clothes he brought. All of their designs could be considered a little girly, but not the actual cuts of them were. The shirts were baggy. The pants didn't hug his hips. He dug around and found his one pair of skinny jeans. These didn't look very girly, though.

Why hadn't he thought it through a little more? He would have to go out and buy some new clothes. He looked through his shirts and found a pink and white striped v-neck t-shirt. It would have to do. He put on a bra and stuffed it carefully before putting the shirt on. Next were the skinny jeans. Lastly were the heels he managed to grab.

He looked kind of like a regular foreigner girl, but the shirt was too baggy to wear heels with. He kicked off the heels and dug around for his tennis shoes. They would work until he had something better to work with.

He grabbed his wallet and iPod before heading out. He was somewhat used to pretending to be a girl. He did this on occasion when he needed an escape from people. His plan to go undercover in Japan was super last minute since it didn't occur to him that he would be recognized here until the hour before he left.

Walking down the street felt great. The people passed by him like he was just any ordinary person on the street. He made his way down to the shopping district in no time. He walked into the first clothing store he saw.

The clothes there were designer, clearly, but he liked them. Price was no issue, either. He grabbed some cute shirts and a skirt or two before heading to the shoe section. He saw some heeled boots and grabbed those. Next to the women's shoes were the jackets and sweaters. A red sweater caught his eye. He put it in his basket with all the other clothing items he liked.

He continued to grab things he liked and put outfits together in his head. Before he knew it, his basket was full of all kinds of things like jewelry, makeup, and nail polish as well as all the clothes. He made sure everything was his size before he paid for it. The lady at the counter gaped at him a little. Nagisa figured he didn't look like the type to have that much money on hand. He handed her the cash before getting his change.

"Bye-bye!" he said with a smile upon leaving. The clothes in the bags he was carrying made him excited. He thoroughly enjoyed trying new styles out when he could. By now, he was used to buying women's clothing, too, so he felt like he could literally wear anything he desired to.

He rushed to his suite to get dressed in something new. As the elevator slowly went up to his floor, he began to shift side to side in anticipation. At last, he arrived onto his floor. Without wasting a second, he ran to his room and unlocked it. He dumped the bags all over the floor and began rifling through it to find what he wanted to wear.

It took him a while to decide, but he settled for a white skirt with black polka dots and back lace underneath with a black sweater that had a white ruffly collar and buttons down the middle. He wore black leggings to just below his knees and some black flats. He pulled his wig into two pony tails and put a white cat hairband around them.

After that, he took out his makeup and put on some cream colored eyeshadow to brighten his eyes. He added brown eyeshadow to his crease and blended it in to look more natural. Then he took out his brown liquid eyeliner and traced his eyes before fanning out in a cat eye style. He added some light pink lipstick and put a bit of peach colored gloss to lighten it.

He was ready to head out. It was about dinner time now, so food would be the first thing he went for. He grabbed a small black shoulder purse he just bought and moved his wallet and iPod there.

He headed back out to the streets of Tokyo. It was a little quieter now, but only a little. It was the middle of summer, so it was a pretty warm evening. As he walked around, his appetite grew. While he waited to cross a street, he saw four teenage boys hanging out and messing around. One of them looked just like Rei, Nagisa had to do a double take. The Rei look-alike was definitely not Rei, but it still made him smile.

Why had they lost contact? Nagisa supposed it was due to the fact that they all went to different universities. Haru was scouted for swimming, and they gave him an offer he couldn't refuse. Makoto encouraged Haru to go, but Makoto himself wasn't accepted. They still talked up until the following year. Nagisa went to the local university while Rei went to a prestigious university that offered him a full scholarship. After that, they tried to talk, but all of their schedules didn't match. Same with their interests. Sure, they all loved to swim still, but long distance, that wasn't much of a conversation starter.

It still made Nagisa sad. He missed them so much. Every time he had picked up the phone, hoping to talk to one of them, he hadn't been able to follow through. His excuse always was that they probably changed their numbers or they wouldn't answer anyway.

He had a vague understanding of how Rin was doing. In the last Olympics two years ago, Rin Matsuoka took first. Haru hadn't been in the Olympics, so Nagisa knew nothing.

He had always been tempted to reach out to Rin, too, but he wasn't sure if Rin wanted him to. Rin never bothered to reach out, either, and Nagisa figured Rin knew he was an actor.

Nagisa was so deep in thought that he nearly got hit by a car. Last minute, he was pushed to the side by another person.

The person who shoved him out of the way asked him something, but Nagisa didn't quite catch it. He couldn't believe his Japanese was actually rusty.

He was about to ask his savior to repeat the question when he saw someone he just had been thinking about... Literally.

"Rin?!" he exclaimed, staring at the red haired man with evident shock on his features. He was wearing a police uniform.

"Oh, great, a fan," he mumbled grouchily before pulling Nagisa up. It was clear that Rin didn't recognize him. A little giggle escaped his lips as he stood up.

"I'm not a fan, exactly," Nagisa replied, still trying to stifle his giggling.

Rin just stared at him like he lost his mind. "Who the hell are you?" he asked.

It took Nagisa a bit longer than he'd admit to understand what he asked. "Aww, you don't recognize me, Rin-chan?" he asked, giving him his devious smile.

Rin's eyebrows scrunched together in annoyance. He took a minute before he said, "I don't know who the hell you are, but you should be thankful I just saved your damn life and don't address me like that."

Nagisa was thoroughly embarrassed at his slowness to catch the words. "You should know who I am, Rin-chan!" he said, jumping onto his shoulder like he used to do.

Realization dawned on Rin's face as he looked at him. "Nagisa?!" he asked, looking stupidly confused.

Again, he failed to suppress a giggle. "Yup! It's me!"

"What's with the appearance?" Rin asked, shoving him off his shoulder.

"It's a disguise, Rin-chan," he replied. "I'm famous now." Nagisa hated how basic he was speaking... He sounded so awkward, even to his own ears.

"What?" Rin asked dumbly. "And why do you have an accent?"

Nagisa sighed before replying. He also used the time to figure out what he was going to say. "I'm a famous actor in America now! I don't want to be seen or followed."

"Oh," Rin said, staring at Nagisa up and down, like he was inspecting him. "That explains a lot."

"Aww, don't be so mean! Do you want to join me for dinner?" Nagisa asked, desperately hoping he'd say yes. It felt great to talk to him again. It felt so normal that it was refreshingly so.

He hesitated, but said, "I get off in an hour. Why don't you tell me wherever you're staying and I'll pick you up after my shift?"

Nagisa nodded furiously. "I'd love that, Rin-chan!" He said where he was staying and what floor he was on.

"Okay, when I pick you up, promise you won't be wearing this ridiculous get up." Rin still stared at his outfit like it was the weirdest thing on the planet.

"I can't promise that! I seriously don't want to be found out!" Nagisa excaimed.

"You haven't changed," Rin said with a smirk. "At least promise me you'll dress as a guy."

Nagisa frowned, but sighed. Rin knew he was giving in. "I did bring a shorter wig, too..."

"See you later, Nagisa," Rin said before he walked away.

"Thanks for saving me!" Nagisa shouted at his old friend. He could easily imagine Rin smirking even though he couldn't see it.

Nagisa smiled deviously as he thought of his next disguise. He had about one hour.

...

Nagisa just finished getting dressed in his newest get up when Rin knocked on the door. "One second!" he shouted as he adjusted the wig on his head a little. After that, he shot up to get the door.

He'd never forget Rin's face when he answered the door. He giggled as he spun around. "What do you think?"

Rin gaped at Nagisa's ridiculous outfit. He was wearing tight leather pants that left _nothing _to the imagination. He also had on a white tanktop with something written on it in English. He probably could have made it out, but it was mostly covered by a bulky leather jacket. His hair, or rather wig, was jet black, but more or less looked like his normal hair. He kept the green contacts in.

"What are you wearing?" Rin blanched, wondering how he was comfortable wearing that.

"I told you, I don't want to be recognized! If I dress like normal, people might know it's me!"

"You're being ridiculous," Rin said. "At least ditch the leather jacket and the weird shirt." Secretly, Rin liked those leather pants. Nagisa's ass looked great in them.

"But I wanna go out like this!" Nagisa whined, giving him a puppy dog pout that looked hilarious with his outfit.

"No. I don't want to be seen with you dressed like that!" Rin demanded.

"Aww, you're no fun. Fine, I'll change my shirt." Nagisa tossed off the leather jacket, which smelled new, and he could clearly see the writing on the shirt now. It said "Speed Limit 69 MPH." Even Rin knew what it meant. He blushed and was happy when Nagisa tossed off the shirt. He put on a hot pink and black plaid over sized long sleeve shirt instead.

"Oi, what's with the punk look?" he inquired with one eyebrow up.

"I don't normally dress like this, so it'll be hard to recognize me!" Nagisa said, retying his leather boot that managed to come undone.

"Whatever, let's get going," Rin urged. He was starving. "I know just the place to take you."

"Ooh, where are we going?" Nagisa asked, following Rin out of his room.

...

Rin ended up taking Nagisa to a cool club called Neon Butterfly. At first, Nagisa was surprised how the first floor was just a restaurant. Below it was the club part of the establishment. It lived up to its name. The walls were an array of bright colors. Purple butterflies decorated the walls every so often. The lights changed colors every few minutes. Bright colors always attracted Nagisa, so he was very excited about the decor.

Nagisa was a little surprised to find out that Rin had made reservations for the VIP area. Apparently, the host knew him by name, too. "Only the two of you this evening, Matsuoka? Is it a special occasion?" the host asked casually, like he was comfortable being around Rin.

"It is, Kinoshita. This is an old friend of mine. He just returned from the states. We'd like the best _he_ has to offer. Oh, and be sure to mention the name Hazuki, okay?"

"Not a problem, Matsuoka," Kinoshita replied with a wink. "Right this way." The two of them followed the host, and Nagisa couldn't shake the impression that Rin had a surprise in store for him.

* * *

There you have it. Chapter one! Anyway, who do you think is the mysterious "he" that Rin was talking about?

Oh yeah. I almost forgot to mention this. I reply to any and all reviews at the top of the next chapter, absolutely always. Your reviews are always acknowledged and highly appreciated!


	2. Chapter 2

Hello! Sorry for the long wait, I had this typed out, and it literally got away from me. I said there'd be no smut unless it was demanded, and then before I knew it, I couldn't go back. But note: the smut is **not** in this chapter. It'll be in the next chapter, and that chapter will be rated M.

As for review replies, I only received one review.

**xFullmetalSoulx: **I'm glad you love the idea of a cross dressing Nagisa! And yes, I also love the idea that Nagisa speaks English. Hearing Haru and Rin in the last ep just about made me explode with happiness. Rin's such a cutie! (God, they all are.) Here's the next chapter!

Enjoy~

* * *

Nagisa eagerly followed Rin through the colorful restaurant. A couple of people glanced at him with a hungry glance. It was then that he realized the couples there were all gay. Mostly men were sitting in the booths, but some women couples were here and there. Occasionally, there were large groups of people intermixed.

He jumped on Rin's shoulder and said, "You brought me to a gay restaurant? Are you trying to hint at something, Rin-chan?" Nagisa asked, giving him a flirty look.

Rin looked away from the blonde's flirtatious gaze with something that looked suspiciously like blush on his cheeks. "No, technically this place isn't exclusively gay."

"So it just got taken over, huh? You don't need to be shy! I'm gay, too!" Nagisa said with a smile as he moved to walk beside Rin. "But not openly... My manager says that I can't come out of the closet until after I've reached my peak in acting. It's so frustrating!" he complained. The blonde realized he was doing all the talking, which wasn't unusual, but he wanted to know more about Rin and the others if he could say anything. Surely he'd know about Haru at least. "Hey, Rin-chan, tell me more about yourself!" he prompted.

Finally, they reached their table. It was in the far back, and it was the quietest part of the restaurant. It was pretty secluded, too. Nagisa figured this place was more than just a high end restaurant.

"What would you like to start with?" Kinoshita asked as they sat down.

Rin, who still hadn't said much, replied, "You know my usual."

Nagisa, who was pouting at Rin's lack of an answer to his question, glimpsed over at the menu. There really was quite the variety of fancy food from all over the world. "I'll have a strawberry daquiri. I'm still undecided about my meal," he said. He supposed he could have gone for something different drink-wise, but he didn't feel like waiting.

"Very well. I shall return with your drinks momentarily." The well dressed man left after taking their drink menus.

"Sooooo, Rin-chan, you never answered my question!" Nagisa prompted, hoping Rin would just say something. After all, it hadn't even been a hard question. Technically, it wasn't even a question. More like an invitation.

"It wasn't a question," Rin stated, looking at him with a glint of amusement in his eyes.

"Come on, you know what I meant!" Nagisa replied, glaring at him to the best of his ability.

"Damn, your Japanese really has suffered. Use English," he said, still staring at Nagisa with amusement. He clearly was enjoying messing with the blonde.

"At least now I can tease you about your English," Nagisa said, sticking his tongue out. "But seriously, I want to catch up with you. You know how my life has been going so far, it's only fair!"

Rin sighed. It took him a minute to figure out how to word his response in English. "I won the Olympics two years ago, but shortly after, I was in a car accident. It screwed up my bones too much to continue swimming competitively. I did press for a while, but it died after the media stopped feeling sorry for me. I went into law enforcement instead." Rin really hadn't wanted to talk much about himself. Even that was pushing it. He hoped Nagisa wouldn't ask too many questions.

"Oh. I see," he said sadly. "I would say I feel sorry for you, but you wouldn't want to hear that. Instead, I'll ask if you are happy. Do you like what you're doing?" Nagisa dropped his usual bubbly attitude and seemed way more mature that way. It was such a sudden change that Rin was caught off guard.

"Well, I'm happy now. It took me months to get over it, but I do enjoy my job. What about you? Do you really love acting?" Rin asked, very happy that Nagisa matured in his time away. The old Nagisa would have stifled him with his attempts to make him feel better.

"It has its perks. I enjoy the travelling that comes with it, and I especially enjoy the actual acting part, but there are so many rules and limitations. Acting is really a 24/7 job. Right now, I'm the happiest I've been in years. I get to be myself again," he said with genuine smile. "I missed you guys so much," he added as an after thought.

"If I'm being honest, I missed you, too, Nagisa. I miss them, too, but I managed to get in contact with one of you Iwatobi boys," he said with a devious smirk.

Nagisa's green eyes lit up. "Who?"

"You'll see in a little while. I'm sure he'll meet us," Rin replied, thoroughly pleased with his reunion with Nagisa. "So, is there anybody special in your life right now?"

Nagisa shook his head sadly. "I wish. My manager has been setting me up with some popular actresses since I got famous. I normally don't have any time for myself. I've been really lonely in the romance department. Do you have somebody?"

Rin also shook his head. "No, not really. I can't find the right people to date. They all are either gold diggers or feel sorry for me about what happened. I can't put up with either of it. I have plenty of good friends, though. I've stayed in contact with Nitori, Seijuro, and Momo. Sousuke and I are still best friends. He's the one who convinced me to join the force with him," Rin replied, smiling slightly at the memory of his first night as a cop. That was actually the first time he'd come here and regained contact with someone from Iwatobi.

"That's pretty cool how you stayed friends with them. How are they doing?" he asked, curious to hear about them. "Oh, I almost forgot! How's Gou-chan?" he exclaimed, nearly slapping himself in the face at his idiocy.

Rin chuckled at Nagisa's outburst. "Well, Sei ended up becoming a personal trainer. Nitori has a knack for history and artifacts. He works at the museum. Momo is still in competitive swimming. Gou used to work with Sei, that is, until they got engaged," Rin rambled. He totally forgot that Nagisa wasn't up-to-date with these events.

"Wait, they're engaged? When?" he asked with a big dorky grin on his face. It looked ridiculous with his punk outfit, so Rin laughed again.

"A few months ago. She wanted to find a way to reach out to you, but she said that you would be impossible to reach, even through your family. I would have asked her about it, but I was on-call that night," he answered. The more he thought about it, the more it made sense. "I guess I understand that now."

"You should have invited her here!" Nagisa said enthusiastically. "I'd love to see her again."

"I hate to disappoint, but she lives in Kyoto. You can probably visit her, though. She'd love to see you."

"When is the wedding?" Nagisa asked animatedly. Rin could feel tidal waves of excitement rolling off of the blonde. He had matured, definitely, but he was still the Nagisa he knew years ago. He still had the endless energy that was infectious.

"It's in two weeks, actually," Rin realized aloud. He didn't notice that the wedding was starting to get that close. As much as he originally disliked the two of them together, he grew to be happy for them quickly. They were a pretty good match.

"Yay! I'll still be in town then! I hope she lets me come. I'm so happy for her!" Seeing Nagisa so excited made Rin happier, too. He couldn't help it. Nagisa was always contagious when it came to emotions. When he was excited, everybody was excited. When he was sad, everyone was sad. Rin had no clue why the blonde was like that, but it sure was nice to be around again.

"Do you want her number?" Rin asked, smirking to himself at her reaction if Nagisa were to call her.

"Ooh, I'd love that! I could surprise her, _and_ we could catch up!" the blonde smiled as he replied. "Wow. I can't believe how nice it is to talk to you again!"

Rin was about to reciprocate the words when the man he knew would show up finally did. He was carrying their drinks and looked hilarious. It was obvious he took his waiter's job with this table.

"Rin, what's the meaning of this?" he asked as he set the drinks down on the table.

Meanwhile, Nagisa erupted into a fit of giggles at the sight of his past team mate.

"You said the name Hazuki. Why would you do that?"

Rin couldn't hold back anymore. He cracked up.

"Rin, this isn't funny. I'm leaving," he said as he began to turn.

"Take a good look, Rei," Rin said, still trying to hold back his laughter.

That was when it hit Rei. That really was Nagisa sitting across from the redhead. "Nagisa-kun?!" Rei asked, staring at him dumbly before composing himself and pushing up his trademark red rimmed glasses. He still had no idea what to say. All of his questions just tumbled out of his mouth at once. "What are you doing here? Why do you look so different? How did you come across Rin? Where have you been the past seven years? Do you still swim?"

Nagisa still giggled like crazy. It took him a second to recover. When he did, he still had a crazy smile on his face. He immediately stood and attacked the purple haired man with a hug. "Hello, Rei-chan!"

"It... It really is you," was all he could say. He still was in shock. He really had no idea what to make of it when Kinoshita told him that Rin mentioned the name Hazuki. He expected to see one of Nagisa's sisters, maybe even Nagisa himself, but he still hadn't been prepared for it. Especially not his appearance.

"Yup," Nagisa answered shortly. For once in his life, he had no idea what to say. He was ecstatic to see Rei again, though.

"Why do you look so... um, different?" Rei asked after Nagisa released him from the embrace. He still pulled Rei to sit next to him, though.

Nagisa laughed, and was about to respond when Rin said, "Oh, you should have seen him when I first saw him, he was-"

The blonde's cheeks were heating up like crazy. He cut Rin off before he could say any more than that. "I'm undercover!" he shouted, hoping that Rin would have mercy on him.

The devious smirk on the redhead's lips told him otherwise.

"He was dressed as a girl when I saw him," he finished, looking directly at Nagisa as he buried his flushed face in his hands.

"Oh really?" Rei asked, trying to imagine Nagisa in a dress. He figured it would be downright sexy.

"Okay, okay, so what?" Nagisa asked, finally facing the two men. "I like to cross dress. Big deal. I blame my sisters for dressing me in girl clothes when I was little!" The blonde looked utterly embarrassed under their gazes. "Anyway, I don't want anybody to recognize me!"

Rei stared at him quizzically for a moment. "Why is that?" he inquired.

"I'm a famous American actor now," he said, immediately keeping his voice down low. "I'm surprised that nobody but Gou seems to know that."

"How long have you been in Japan?" Rei asked, still not believing that he was reconnecting with Nagisa. It had been so long, he thought it never would happen.

"I've been in Japan for about a day. Rin saved me from being hit by a car, and then he took me here. We were just catching up! What's new with you?" he asked, now completely over his initial embarrassment.

"I own this club and restaurant," Rei began. "I originally tried to be a chemist, it's what I went to college for, but I decided it wasn't very beautiful. It made good money, though, and I saved up enough money to buy this club. It ended up really popular, so I converted the first floor into a restaurant," he explained excitedly. He continued to talk about the decor and stuff when a waitor came to take their order.

Nagisa ordered something at random. He wasn't particularly picky when it came to food. He loved trying new things, so he wasn't too concerned that he wouldn't like it. Besides, he loved hearing about how Rei and Rin reconnected.

It was just as funny as how Nagisa and Rin reconnected. As he listened to their shared story, he couldn't help but notice the people who weren't at the table. Makoto and Haru, in particular, weighed on his mind. It was clear without asking that Rei and Rin both didn't know where either of them were.

"Uh, Nagisa?" Rei asked, waving a hand in front of his face.

He blinked and realized he had been spacing out. "Oh, sorry. I guess the jetlag is bothering me more than I thought. Anyway, what did you just say?"

Both Rin and Rei just shrugged it off. "I asked how long you planned to stay in Japan," Rei repeated.

"I have three months off. My next movie starts filming in Los Angeles three months from today," he replied. "This is probably the longest vacation I'm ever going to have!"

Both Rei and Rin smiled before Rin asked, "What's your next role going to be?"

Nagisa's face lit up. He loved talking about acting and the roles he got to play. "I get to play an astronaut who gets stuck in space! Unfortunately, it's also a romance movie, though. My manager is probably going to ask me to have a fling with the leading actress..."

"Why is that a bad thing?" Rei asked, sipping some fancy wine.

"He's gay, you idiot," Rin said as he poured himself another glass. "Couldn't you tell?"

Rei nearly choked on his drink. All this time, he always thought that Nagisa adopted a European attitude and was very affectionate. He also thought that Gou and him would eventually end up together. They seemed like a good match. Of course, that hadn't made it any easier to try to move past his crush on Nagisa that he used to have. Well, used to wasn't exactly right. Time may have dulled it enough for him to not think about it every day, but seeing Nagisa totally brought his old feelings back.

"I... I didn't know you were gay, Nagisa," Rei said, wondering if he really had a chance with the blonde.

"I most definitely am. I wish I didn't have to keep that a secret, though!" Nagisa whined a little louder than usual. The alcohol was probably to blame for that.

"I bet you haven't had action in a long time," Rin said with a smirk that could rival the devil's.

Nagisa blushed and looked away. "I haven't had any _gay_ action in a long time," he corrected, looking away from the two men. He was starting to get hot.

"I say we change that, Rei," Rin said with a wink.

On more than one occasion, Rin and Rei ended up hooking up. Neither of them had been very lucky in their love life for multiple reasons. Both also tended to be too busy to try and date new people, so they ended up as fuck buddies. Over time, it became a normal occurrence.

Rei was very tempted to agree. Nagisa looked absolutely ravishing, but he wasn't about to do something the blonde might not be comfortable with. After all, it was up to him. Rei would be more than happy to oblige. Strangely, he wasn't even bothered by the prospect of sharing Nagisa with Rin. He supposed he knew why. Rin was still head over heels with Haruka, even if they haven't spoken in years. It was still painfully obvious. Rei had actually talked to him about it, too.

The blue haired man was snapped back into reality when he heard, "Yes, I'd love that."

Rei stared at the boy, hardly believing what he heard. The Nagisa he knew didn't seem like the type to engage in threesomes. Or maybe Rei had just been over estimating his innocence when they were teens. They were adults now, too. They all had changed and matured.

Rin pulled Nagisa's face across the table and said, "Are you sure?" He knew his breath would be tickling Nagisa's lips. Rin thought about making him beg, because holy _hell_ Nagisa was being so damn cute and hot at the same time, and it always was fun to mess with him.

Rin was taken aback when Nagisa stared at him hungrily and pulled him (not gently, either) into a kiss. He ran his tongue across the bottom of Rin's lip and nibbled slightly. Rin seriously couldn't believe this was Nagisa, the boy who looked innocent as hell. He obediently opened his mouth, and before he had the chance to fight for domination, the blonde's tongue claimed his mouth. Rin was glad he wasn't expected to say anything yet. He wouldn't know what to say.

Rei stared at the two of them stupidly. His pants were already unbearably tight. He couldn't believe Nagisa was dominating Rin, and there was just something too damn hot about that. He wanted so badly to involve himself into what they were doing, but he couldn't tear his eyes off them.

When Rin moaned, Nagisa pulled away triumphantly. His smile looked like the smile of a sex god. Rin and Rei both looked at him like he was the most shocking thing on the planet.

With an innocent look, he asked, "What? Didn't think I have a few tricks up my sleeve?"

Rei felt his heart pound in his chest. He was ecstatic when he knew Nagisa was back, but he had come with a few surprises. Rei found him even more attractive than before. He didn't think that was possible.

"Wow," Rin managed. "That was the last thing I expected from you."

Nagisa winked at him. "I get paid to kiss people on camera, honey. I _know_ how to make someone putty in my hands."

Rin and Rei shared a devious look. "I take that as a challenge, Nagisa," Rin said devilishly. "You're going to be putty in _our_ hands tonight."

Nagisa couldn't help his heart fluttering in his chest. He knew this night was going to be fun. He also couldn't believe that Rei was going with this, but he was really, really excited. "Bring it," he challenged, batting his eyelashes at the blue-haired man.

* * *

See how it got away from me? I tried to nix the suggestiveness of this chappy, and it didn't work. Instead, it got worse. And now, I suddenly ship Nagisa and Rin, not even in a crack kind of way, either. (Curse my stupid brain sometimes.) Don't worry, though, it's still going to be Reigisa and Rinharu!

Please review! I promise I'll reply!


	3. Ménage à Trois (MA)

**Friendly PSA:** This chapter is rated **MA** (Mature Adult) for explicit sex and uncensored language. Warnings include masochism and denial of orgasm. If any of this makes you uncomfortable, please skip this chapter. Also, if you're a minor, I am not legally held accountable for anything.

**If you choose to skip this chapter, **you won't miss anything important. This is literally just smut between Rin, Nagisa, and Rei.

* * *

Phew. Now that that's done, time to move onto other things, like review replies!

**InnocentBlossom: **You're right! I think the Free!dom could use some more main character Nagisa. He's so cute and sweet but devious and devilish when he wants to be. I think it's awesome. And I can't resist RinHaru, oh my god. They are too perfect together! :3 Thanks for reviewing!

**rinharuwillbethedeathofme: **I have it all planned out when and how all the characters are introduced! We can't rush Haru's entrance! I think you'll be pleased with how it turns out. ;) Also, given that I already broke my "no smut unless demanded" rule, there will probably be smut whenever my inspiration takes me there. Whenever Haru is introduced, I can guarantee some of that smut will be between Rin and Haru. Thanks for your review!

**javlatua: **RinGisa needs to become a thing! I've seen a couple fan arts and I wanna die. They are so... yummy together, for lack of a better description. I'm glad you love this fan fic! (Also, I too, am looking forward to the RinHaru and Reigisa loveliness.) Here's a taste of their relationship! Thank you for reviewing!

* * *

They went to Rei's house because it had the biggest bed. Plus, Rin's roomate was Sousuke, and Sousuke was asexual, so whenever Rin had other evening activities in mind, he went Rei's. That was how it always worked between them. Besides, that's where the toys were kept.

When they got in, Nagisa immediately asked for the bathroom. Rei took him to the one just off his bedroom while Rin just went into the room.

Nagisa didn't even bother closing the door. He was only taking off his wig and contacts, so it really didn't matter. He hadn't even noticed how he had a headache until he pulled off the wig. It felt incredible to let his hair be free. His blonde hair was just as wavy as before, and it was just a little longer than how he kept it in high school. Next, he took out the green colored contacts. Instantly, he felt much better. Then he went into the bedroom.

"Wow, you've barely changed," Rin commented. Nagisa still looked like he could pass for high school Nagisa. He just looked _better_. His hair didn't have chlorine damage and his skin looked silky smooth. He looked like a well-kept version of his younger self.

"Neither of you look much different. Rei, you're even still wearing those glasses!" Nagisa rebutted, sticking his tongue out. "Anyway," he continued. "You wanted to make me putty in your hands, right? Well, let's get to it."

Rin didn't need any more prompting than that. Clearly, Rei didn't either. Rin grabbed Nagisa's hips from behind and began to kiss his neck. Rei slid his hands underneath the blonde's shirt. He ghosted his hands across his slender chest before teasing his nipples softly.

Nagisa was trying to maintain his composure, but he was already unbearably hard. He hasn't been this turned on in a few years. When he was with women, he was the one doing all the work. He hasn't been pampered like this in far too long. But his competitive side didn't let him give in and beg.

When Rei found his ticklish spot, a small stretch of skin just above his hip, a laugh escaped his lips. Rei looked up at the blonde with a devious smirk before he licked the sensitive skin. "R-Rei!" he tried to say before laughing like crazy. "Stop!" The purple haired man didn't stop, though.

Rin held him in place and spanked his perfect ass. At last, a moan escaped Nagisa's pink lips. "Oh? You are a masochist?"

Nagisa's face flushed to a dark red. Only a very, very, very small number of people knew that about him. Like only him and his last boyfriend. He hated how quickly Rin figured it out. He was sure to "lose" this challenge. This time, Rin spanked him harder. Since he wasn't caught off guard entirely, he managed to not make a sound. It felt way too good to be in this position. Rei stopped tickling him and began to take his shirt off. In his lust, Nagisa ended up closing his eyes as Rin battered him, each time feeling more exciting than the last. His pants were restraining him, but he knew that if he made any attempt to take them off, they'd be kept on longer than necessary. After he finally couldn't take it, he moaned Rin's name.

"You're so going to lose, Nagisa," Rin said as he whirled the blonde around to face him. His hand slid between Nagisa's legs, pushing on his sensitive cock. He tried to squirm away, but Rin held him in place.

The blonde whimpered as Rin pressed harder. "Rin-chan," Nagisa said breathlessly.

"I want you to beg for it," Rin stated, squeezing harder.

Nagisa moaned, but he violently shook his head no. "I can take it. Give me all you got," he said, but his voice was an octave higher than usual.

"Fine, but you asked for it," Rin replied as he pushed Nagisa down to the bed.

Rei was annoyed that Rin was the one holding Nagisa's attention right now, so he took the opportunity to pounce on Nagisa before Rin could. Vaguely, he noticed the red head stripping off all of his clothes. Rei straddled the blonde as he took one of the erect pink nipples into his mouth. At first, he started out by sucking it, but it was when he nibbled at it that Nagisa moaned loudly.

Rin moved to the side of the bed and took his other nipple into his mouth. He began to nibble, too, as he gently dug his nails into the flesh of Nagisa's bare chest.

Nagisa was drowning in pleasure. Normally, he wasn't so sensitive, especially on his nipples, but he swore he could have cum from just that. They quickly were finding all of his weaknesses and abusing them. He was so lost in the pleasure that he didn't realize what just slipped out of his mouth.

"More," he had said.

Both Rei and Rin stopped and looked up at him. Rin was grinning victoriously, like he had just won the lottery or something. Rei looked like he was excited, even moreso than before.

"Oh? Are you ready to crack?" Rin asked with his predatory smirk.

His lips quivered. He hated loosing. But he hated waiting even more. "Please," he said, squeezing the bed sheets. "I need more."

"Say it," Rin demanded.

"Fine. I lose," Nagisa gave in. "Now hurry up and do something!"

Rei looked as if he had been waiting for this. He was still straddling him, so he slid down lower and unzipped Nagisa's pants. "Are you ready for this?" Rei asked with a smirk that lit the blonde on fire.

"Hell yes," he managed, trying to increase the friction below. He felt so relieved when his cock was freed from the expensive leather. Rei pulled his pants all the way off, along with his underwear.

Nagisa was laid bare in front of him. Rei had seen the blonde naked when they were teens, but he was never so vulnerable looking before. And it was so damn beautiful. His body looked like it was sculpted by god. Wavy golden hair flayed around the pillow, half lidded fuschia eyes were clouded with lust, and flushed cheeks rested above full pink lips. Moving past that, Nagisa was toned and completely clean shaven. He looked more tan than Rei had ever seen him. And fuck, his cock was way bigger than he'd thought.

"You're beautiful," Rei murmured aloud. He didn't really have anything to lose.

Nagisa flushed and turned his head away. "Thanks," he managed, feeling tingly from the comment alone.

Rin smirked devilishly as he began to touch Nagisa's inner thighs. The blonde yelped at the contact but moaned when Rin massaged his balls. "Rin-chan," he breathed. When he felt the cock ring, it was already too late. Rei took this time to seductively strip off all of this clothing and to toss it to the floor who-knows-where.

"Now you'll have to beg," Rin said, flipping the blonde over.

"I should have known better than to challenge you," Nagisa whimpered. "But you already won!"

"You're fun to mess with," Rin replied. "And besides, you wouldn't last long without it."

Nagisa couldn't exactly argue. He had already admitted he had been "lonely in the romance department." They knew how he'd be tonight.

"How often do you bottom?" Rei was the one to ask, even though it was Rin reaching for the lube.

"Almost never," he answered honestly. For some reason, he only ever was the top. It drove him crazy because he liked changing things up and trying something new. He didn't like things being too much of the same. He also didn't like things like romance and intimacy to become a routine act. It was supposed to be filled with passion. He only ever bottomed a few times with his past boyfriend.

"Really? That's surprising," Rin replied. "I'll make sure I take my time preparing you."

Instead of replying, Nagisa nodded. He was distracted because Rei slid beneath him on the sheets and began licking the tip of his cock. "Ah," he whined, trying to keep himself up. As if the tip teasing wasn't bad enough, Rin chose that time to push one lubricated finger into him.

The feeling was incredible. He hadn't participated in a threesome before tonight, but it was fucking awesome. Rei's tongue licked up and down his pulsing cock, occasionally swirling around the tip. Meanwhile, Rin inserted another finger and began scissoring. Being stretched while getting a blowjob was making a familiar sensation build in his stomach.

His lewd noises grew more frequent as Rin grabbed both of Nagisa's hips and pushed his cock inside him. At the same time, Rei took all of Nagisa's girth into his mouth. "Ah, fuck," the blonde moaned. Normally, the initial discomfort of penetration hurt, but Nagisa's mind was melting. He was far too lost in his pleasure induced haze to register any sort of discomfort. "Please move," he said far more quickly than he normally would.

Rin pulled back slowly before pushing in again. He hit Nagisa's prostate, causing the boy to yelp in surprise. He'd never been pleasured like this before, and he definitely didn't want this to be the last time. He couldn't decide which felt better. All he knew was that his cock was throbbing painfully, dying to let go of all the pressure building in his abdomen.

He cried out each time Rin slammed his prostate. Rei was deep throating him now, and Nagisa honestly felt like he was going to drown in the pleasure he was feeling. Somehow, the fact that Rei was there made everything feel hotter, more exciting.

Rei suddenly stopped, which made Nagisa whimper at the lost contact, but relief flooded his system when the cock ring was pulled off. Rin kept up a steady, fast rhythm, and Rei met Nagisa's eyes seductively before going back to doing those wonderful things with his mouth.

"Cum with me," Rin muttered between pants. His lips were right by Nagisa's ear. He couldn't hold it back anymore.

"I'm cumming," he managed. He fisted the sheets as his climax hit him. His heart hammered in his chest as he rode it out. His dark pink eyes landed on Rei, impressed that he swallowed it all. He soon lost focus, though, because everything felt like lightning; every little touch, every small movement, every breath. Needless to say, he felt like he was in lustful heaven. When Rin reached his own climax, the hot seed made him feel full and weak at the same time.

He continued to thrust his hips while Rin held onto the remnants of his orgasm, but a wave of exhaustion hit him hard. When Rin pulled out, they both collapsed in a heap on the bed. All three of the party was breathing heavy.

Nagisa knew he was going to hurt in the morning, but he wanted to do this. "Your turn, Rei-chan!" he chirped, somehow finding the energy to put his usual enthusiasm into the words. He looked at the blue haired man with a coy gaze.

Rei just looked at Nagisa with concern. "Are you sure you can handle it?" he asked, moving closer to the seductive blonde.

"I offered, didn't I?" Nagisa replied with a smirk.

Before the blonde brought Rei's lips to meet his, Rin said, "You two have at it. I'm going to take a shower before I crash." The redhead sent a wink to Rei as he stood up.

"Feel free to crash here if you want," Rei reminded him, though it wasn't necessary.

Rin just laughed and said, "This place is my second home, Rei." He walked to the bathroom and didn't bother closing the door.

Nagisa pouted as he heard those words. Did that mean they were in a relationship?

He mentally slapped himself. Where had that thought even come from?

Then he noticed how Rei looked at Rin. Clearly, both of them were very comfortable with each other, but neither of them had said anything about romance. Rin had actually denied having a significant other.

He pushed away the thoughts and resumed what he was about to do before Rin interrupted. That did the trick. Rei's attention was back on Nagisa.

Rei couldn't believe he had Nagisa to himself. No doubt, Rin planned to leave the two of them together. Oh, Rei owed him big time. Somehow, he'd have to thank him later.

Right now, he was very distracted by Nagisa's tongue and soft lips. Together, they moved so Rei was pressing the blonde into the plush of his bed. He allowed his hands to roam, exploring the feel of Nagisa's slick flesh.

Rei pulled away for air a second later. Kissing the blonde was incredible, but he still meeded to breathe. He gently raised Nagisa's legs and put them over his own shoulders. "Are you ready?" he asked breathlessly, staring into the blonde's beautiful fuschia eyes.

A smile spread across his lips as he replied. "I'm yours."

Internally, Nagisa had to kick himself for saying something so cheesy and stupid, but thankfully, Rei didn't seem to notice his embarrassing choice of words. He pushed two fingers into the blonde's dripping hole and stretched him again.

Nagisa allowed his eyes to slip closed as he enjoyed the sensation of being stretched once more. He'd definitely have to bottom more often... He hadn't remembered just how wonderful it was. A few moments later, Rei pulled his fingers out. Nagisa whined at the loss of contact, but all but purred when Rei pushed into him with his cock.

"Ngh," he moaned, squeezing the slick flesh of Rei's arms. He was so _big_. Maybe even bigger than Rin.

"So tight," Rei managed through heavy pants. "Nagisa," he added as he squeezed his hips.

Said blonde relished the feeling of Rei's hands clenching his hips and his cock stretching his tight ass. His eyes slipped closed as he nodded, indicating his desire for more. Rei slid out slowly before pushing back in. More lewd noises left the blonde's throat as Rei picked up speed.

"R-rei-chan," Nagisa moaned throatily. "More." He moved his hands to wrap them around the blue haired man's neck, pulling his face closer for a kiss. Thankfully, both parties were flexible.

When their lips met, both of them felt a spark. It wasn't only a spark of lust, it was a spark of true attraction. Nagisa ran his tongue across Rei's already bruised lower lip to demande entrance, but the blue haired man turned the tables on him. He slid his tongue inside Nagisa's mouth and it was a good thing Rei was the one doing the work because Nagisa suddenly felt like jelly. With each thrust, Rei picked up the pace. Soon, both men could feel their approaching orgasm build in their abdomens.

When Rei slammed into his prostate, Nagisa lost it and couldn't hold back his loud moans and whimpers. His hot seed shot out in sticky ribbons of white cum and landed on his stomache.

Rei hit his orgasm seconds later with Nagisa's name on his lips. He normally wasn't so vocal during sex, but something about Nagisa's presence made him more relaxed, more... free.

The blonde opened his eyes to look up at his lover, but were too heavy to remain open for too long. "Rei-chan," he sighed contentedly with a hoarse voice.

Rei pulled out and felt a wave of exhaustion hit him, too. He looked down at his long-time crush since high school. Nagisa curled up on his right side, sandy blonde hair in every direction. His face looked so beautiful as he fell asleep. His lean chest began to rise and fall in valm breaths, and Rei knew that the blonde always had him wrapped around his finger.

Rei Ryugazaki was in love... and had been for a very long time.

He sighed happily as he crawled in beside Nagisa. He didn't care that they were sticky or messy. He just wanted to cuddle the irresistable blonde and fall asleep with his smaller frame in his arms.

When Rin got out of the shower, steam rose from his heated skin. He was exhausted, but he felt way better after the shower. One look at the bed made his heart feel warm inside. Nagisa snuggled into Rei's chest, and the taller man's arms held the blonde securely in place. Rin smiled a genuine smile as he pulled a blanket over the two.

He grabbed a blanket for himself and moved for Rei's couch in the living room, feeling content for the first time in a very long time.

* * *

You know, now that I think about it, this is the first time I ever posted smut. Then again, I'm just barely legal for that. ;) I'd like feedback if you're willing to share! I wouldn't consider myself inexperienced, but having someone else's opinion would be lovely, so please **review**. I'll reply to it at the top of the next chapter!


End file.
